


74小妈文学

by sierW



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierW/pseuds/sierW
Summary: 4 温柔贤惠的小妈，会把五黑粉冲好送到77手上，会帮77收拾房间，洗衣服，即使77对他的态度一点也不好也从不介意，温温柔柔的无微不至的照顾77。7 阴郁暴躁大学生，家庭原因所以看起来很阴郁，总是不笑，心里对自己的妈妈一直有很深的感情，看到44来到他们家当了女主人心里非常不舒服，非常讨厌44并且非常明显。





	74小妈文学

**Author's Note:**

> 有一天77在外面和朋友蹦完迪，喝多了醉醺醺的回到家里，看见44盖着小毯子在沙发上等他，心里充满了恶心，但是又很好奇这个人究竟有什么好的可以进到自己家里当上女主人，就直接就地解决了44。过程里还叫44小妈，直接把44的双手拉到头顶让他动不成，44力气不够根本挣脱不开一边流泪一边说我是你长辈…………

77回到家看到躺在沙发上的44本来喝高了心里很烦的他一下子就被点燃了，一把掀开44盖着的小毯子

“你以为你谁啊，在这卖什么人情家里又没别人你别装了”。

被吓醒的44闻到了77身上的酒味心里了然，低头吸了吸鼻子站起来笑着对77说“回来就好了，快去洗个澡早点休息吧”站起来就要回屋里。

77看着44从自己旁边擦肩而过感觉自己一拳又打进了棉花里，气不打一处来，仗着自己手长腿长直接追上了44拽着44的手腕把他甩到了沙发上开始解衬衣扣子

44想要站起来赶紧回房内，但是被77一只手按着肩按在沙发上，77单手把衬衣脱了以后开始脱44的睡衣，家居服本来就宽松44又一直在挣扎半个肩都露了出来，77单腿跪在沙发上只用一只手就轻松的把44的双手固定在头顶，非常粗鲁的啃咬着44的肩膀（这个时候77还很介意44的身份不可能去亲嘴巴的）

44越来越害怕整个人都开始发抖，声音里也有了哭腔  
“果果，你喝多了快回去睡吧，我去给你倒杯酸奶解解酒”

77抬起头紧紧盯着44的眼睛“谁允许你叫我果果了，你配吗”

44直接被吓哭了声音彻底抖了“xhy，求你了放过我吧，求求你了。”

不为所动的77把44的家居服直接掀起来盖到44脸上，开始啃咬44的胸前，44本来就是敏感的小美人，这种情况下更敏感了时不时还发出一两声呻吟，呻吟直接刺激了77啃咬的更用力了，44直接哭出声了“xhy你别这样我以后不会再打扰你了，你放过我吧”“闭嘴！”77直接把44的裤子也扯了下来。“你不是我小妈吗？不是喜欢照顾我吗？我现在需要你照顾了”还恶意的顶了顶44“我怎么说也是你长辈，你……”还没说完就被77大力的翻了个面，77看着44已经露出欲 望的地方恶意的用手摸了摸

“我以为小妈对我一点感觉都没有呢，看来你也挺兴奋啊”

“你闭嘴，xhy求你了，你现在走我就当什么事都没发生过”

回答44的是进入自己身体的常年练钢琴的骨节分明的两根手指“嗯…”44闷哼了一声彻底崩溃了，整个人抖得不行但是那两根细长的手指在体内事是不能忽视的，77的手指倒是更像77那个年龄的小男孩哪里都好奇这里扣扣那里摸摸的，44咬紧了嘴唇还是发出了一两声嘤咛，77紧紧珉着嘴唇露出了脸颊边的酒窝，像一个正在恶作剧的小男生在享受恶作剧的快乐。

77玩够了把手抽了出来，这个时候44已经没有了力气，趴在沙发上闷闷的说“xhy，小夏，你回去吧，玩够了就回去吧”

“啊，还没有呢小妈，我还没够呢”

77麻利的把打开皮带拉下裤子 拉 链，手在44的身上轻轻抚摸，摸到腰间的软软的肉时又恶趣味的捏了捏“我以为小妈身材很好呢，原来也不是啊，不过还挺舒服的”

44想用手支撑起来但是自己敏感的地方都被完全掌握一点多余的力气都没有，并且因为太过羞耻只能紧紧咬住嘴巴忍受自己名义上的小儿子在自己背后为非作歹，看不到对方的脸是44给自己唯一的安慰了。77用手揽着44的腰几乎要把他提起来

“我没上过男的……”

另一只手摸到44的臀 上狠狠捏了一下“是这里吗？”

“你别……”44几乎在用气音说话了

77看了看44结实紧 翘（是这样用的吗）的屁 股皱了皱眉头他觉得自己可能真的喝多了，但是他下半身涨得发痛，理智被酒精冲走

“xhy停下，停下来”

44觉得自己快疯了，多希望这是一场噩梦，手指不断收紧，指甲在手掌上留下深深的印，希望疼痛可以让自己从这场噩梦里醒来

身后最柔软的地方穿来滚烫的温度和被异物闯入的疼痛都在提醒着他一直照顾的别扭的小男孩也是个成年男子了并且正在他的背后用行动证实自己是个男人，被侵犯的屈辱和生理上真实的快感冲击着44的大脑，生理的本能促使他扭动着身体

可嘴里却在不断重复各种脏话甚至是最恶毒的语言来攻击他曾经真心实意照顾爱惜的小男孩。

77在进入44身体的瞬间仿佛发现了一个新的世界，这是他从前和各种女孩在床上翻云覆雨时不一样的体验，

妈的，爽

这是77脑子里唯一的感受，这一瞬间77仿佛回到了初尝情爱之事的毛头小子

“原来是这种感觉啊，难怪那个老男人能把你带回家，你对他是不是更热情啊”

“你，你别说了”

44带着哭腔的声音从沙发和脸之间传来，77也逐渐无暇顾及自己心里对44的厌恶，开始追逐自己最原始的欲望。

和自己以前的感觉完全不同他甚至觉得自己的小妈可能是最适合自己的最佳doi对象，在77不断的运动中小小的呻吟从44紧咬着的嘴唇中溢出来，这小小的声音刺激着77被情 欲笼罩的大脑和坚挺的器官，77更加大力的进进出出，既是为了泄愤也有想要听到44更大的声音的原因。

最后时刻理智提醒了77，从44的身体里退了出来冷着脸径直走进了卫生间，卫生间传来一声77的低沉的闷哼和哗啦啦的流水声，44趴在沙发上不断喘息着，但又害怕77出来再做出什么事情，从地上捡起自己的衣服匆匆准备回房，因为腿软还在放杯子的架子上狠狠磕了一下，桌上的杯子因为冲力碰击发出清脆的声音，77好像也听见了声音，水声戛然而止，44更加慌张跌跌撞撞跑进房里，把门反锁上。

第二天一早，77迷迷糊糊醒来以为44应该和平时一样早就把早饭做好在餐厅等着他吃饭了，可是客厅里一个人影都没有，放杯子的架子被撞歪在一旁，沙发也与平日里整洁平整的样子不同，到处都是皱褶，仿佛都在提醒着昨晚的事情发生了，77冷漠的看了一眼44的房门，面无表情的去厨房给自己叮了两片吐司倒了一杯牛奶，之后背着自己的包出门了重重的把门关上好像也是在提醒44对他有危险的人已经走了。

听到关门声44把房门开了一条缝要确认家里还有没有其他人，一低头看见了放在房门前的两片吐司和一杯牛奶。确定房里没有其他人了44推开房门像躲什么脏东西一样躲开门前的早餐，进了卫生间。

像小孩子一样抱着双膝坐在浴缸里，温暖的热水环抱着他，他已经用这样的姿势靠着门坐了一夜了，这是目前最能给他安全感的方式。他不敢低头看自己的身体，身体上的每一处痕迹都刺激着他的大脑和他的各处感官，他也不知道自己该怎么面对自己悉心照顾的77，怎么在这个家待下去，他甚至不知道该怎么走出这个的卫生间，怎么跨出这个狭小的浴缸。

77有一个星期没有回家了，44身上的痕迹很快就消掉了，生活慢慢恢复了平静。

如果不是客厅的沙发被防尘罩罩了起来，每到傍晚的44就回到屋里把门反锁上，那生活大概还是和从前一样，44还是被养在温室里的花朵，是温柔体贴的小妈，可是现在这个花朵被叛逆的小男孩亲手毁掉圈养在了这间房子里

77在周末的下午回到了家里，44正在厨房准备自己的晚饭。听见开门声他慌乱中把锅里的粥也打翻了，腿也在不自觉地发抖，那天晚上的事又清晰的出现在他脑子里，他被自己大脑激烈的想象弄的快要喘不上气了，发抖着的身体不敢扭回头看。

77倒像没事人一样，换了鞋走回自己房间

不敢多想，44匆忙收拾好厨房，被打翻的晚饭也没有心情再做。把房门反锁，躺在床上强迫自己快点睡着就可以忽略家里的某个人。

半夜，77站在44的房门前扭了扭门把手，果然锁上了，77摇了摇头，作为房子的主人他自然知道每个房间的房门钥匙就在鞋柜里放着，可他还是轻轻敲了敲门。

屋里没有声音，77更加大力的拍了拍门“管栎，开门”

“嗯？夏瀚宇，我睡了”  
屋里的声音闷闷的，显然是还没有睡醒，对77的戒备也还没有苏醒。

“管栎，你开门，我流血了”

“创可贴，纱布和药酒都在客厅的柜子里，你自己包下吧，不行去医院”  
看来是清醒了，也开启了警戒状态

“不行，我不会包，不想去医院，你给我包”

“你自己查一下百度”

“嘭！”

装在室内只是起装饰作用的门，根本经不起成年男人猛的一脚。

躺在床上的44不断往后推去，大大的眼睛里露出显而易见的厌恶。

“你不开门我才踹门的”  
“我手烂了，一个手不方便，你帮我包一下”

看了看手上小小的口子，如果77不说可能过了今晚就愈合了，44翻了个白眼，起身去客厅拿了创可贴帮77贴好后，安抚的拍了拍77的背。

“好了，你回去吧，早点休息”

“我不想回去睡，你这床也大我睡这了”

44沉默不语，他不知道这短暂的温情背后是不是又酝酿着什么噩梦。

“我这几天在外面吃的饭都不好吃，今天回家没有吃晚饭，你也没有做。我饿的睡不着，想自己做饭，但是又切到了手。小妈，我胃疼，手也疼…我今天就抱着你睡一觉，就这样。”

44看着侧身抱着他的77在耳边哼哼唧唧，那一夜过去后有些东西真的改变了，那个充满敌意的小男孩窝着自己高大的身躯缩在自己怀里让44充满了不真实的感觉，如果一开始就是这样多好啊。

44看着77低头跟他说，夏瀚宇，你是不是想妈妈了？

在冷漠中长大的小狼是最难被驯服的，一句话也可能触到他的逆鳞。77原本埋在44颈间的头抬起狭长的眼睛露出危险的情绪，“你不就是我妈吗，小妈？”

温馨的气氛瞬间烟消云散，44冷着脸拉开了距离，“别这样叫我”

“那我该叫你什么？你不是我长辈吗？应该怎么叫你呢？”

熟悉的感觉再次降临，44不愿再重新读档。

“睡吧，明天早上我给你做早饭”

然后就在床上躺下了，另一边预留下了足够一个成年男子躺下的位置。

77从背后抱住44，两只手在44胸前不老实的摸来摸去，44的衣服快要被推到胸口，他按住77的手，叹了口气

“夏瀚宇，你说你只是睡觉的”  
“这也是睡觉的一部分啊，是我睡觉的一部分内容”

坦白了意图后的双手更加肆无忌惮，被禁锢着的44退无可退，想要逃离却被紧紧圈在怀里

“小妈，我想上你”

年轻人的欲望强烈又直白，滚烫的温度，直接的话语，都在刺激着44的后 臀和大脑。

“夏瀚宇，你叫我小妈还做这种事情，你不恶心吗？”

“这样才刺激啊，小妈”

77翻身将44压在身下，他的小妈可真好看啊，大大的眼睛，翘翘的鼻子和小小的嘴巴。最好看的还是眼睛了，眼睛像一汪春水含着无尽的风情和温柔。

44认命的侧过了头，盯着窗外，他知道逃离很难，他转移注意力希望可以忘掉自己马上要经历的一切。

有备而来的77从口袋里掏出避孕 套拆开包装袋，他用手捏着44的下巴迫使44不得不看着他

“我不想上一个木头，小妈”

“差不多”

挑衅的代价是疼痛的，没有经过润滑的后 穴紧的可怕。77的两根手指进去的时候44倒抽着冷气，77是对猎物极有耐心的一匹小狼，他用手轻轻的帮44扩张，直到44已经软成了一滩泥，一汪水。

他俯下身轻啄着44的耳垂，又含住不断吮吸，沿着下颌轻咬着，喉结，锁骨，前胸，77霸道的在44身上留下小狼浅浅的牙印。

44的身上没有硬梆梆的肌肉，因为骨架小，所以即使看起来很瘦，身上也有软乎乎的肉。大腿根部的肉软软呼呼，轻轻一捏，44嘴里就泄出轻柔的哼哼声。

进入的时候77被绞的很紧，他用手揉捏着44的臀 部让他放松，紧紧盯着天花板的44咬着下唇忍着痛，77慢慢放缓着自己的速度

“还疼吗，你放松就没有那么痛了”

44还是盯着天花板，泪水顺着侧脸滴到床单上

“等下就好了，你放松，放松”

伴着水声的撞击声越来越大，屋里的情 欲气味越来越重，44的喘息声也越来越急促，他手指紧紧揪着床单，双脚在77背后上下晃动。

44的脑子一片空白，什么想法也没有，他什么话也说不出来，只能一个劲的喘气，咿咿呀呀，嗯嗯啊啊。

“小妈，你抱抱我”

揪着床单的双手勾上单薄的肩膀，77又加快了速度，44的脖子和后背后仰成一道曲线，他双腿根本没有力气，几乎整个人被77架起在空中，双手不断收紧像溺水之人抱紧最后的浮木。

一阵抽插后，44的身体像触电一样抖动，身体不断后仰，灼热的液体全数喷在77的小腹上，憋在眼中的泪水也在此刻全部释放，顺着脸颊滴答滴答。

77加快速度，滚烫的液体隔着一层薄膜在体内 释放出来，射 进套里。他侧头吻掉44脸上的泪水。77还不舍得从那个温暖的地方退出，抱着眼眶红红的44，将头埋进44颈间啃咬着。

直到恢复力气的44轻轻推了推还在他身上为非作歹77，77才从44的身体退出来。宠溺的揉揉了44的头发，抱起44进了浴室。

坐在池子里的44像个小孩子任由77为他冲洗着，77用手一点点抚摸过44的每一寸肌肤，在他自己留下的红印和牙印上停留

“你看，都是我的”

年轻的小朋友用简单粗暴的方式标志自己的占有欲，宣示自己的主权。

“我喜欢你，小妈，你以后可不可以只和我做。”  
“你和我爸是不是也做过”  
“我和他哪一个操 的你最爽”

幼稚低级又露骨的问题向44砸来，44闭上眼睛，再沉默中被打理干净，抱到床上进入睡眠。

清晨，身边枕头的凹陷和自己腰间搭着的手刺激的44太阳穴一突一突的，提醒着他昨天用沉默接受了名义上儿子的邀约，在乱 伦的快感中沉沦。


End file.
